¡¿Qué los anillos, qué!
by Sayuki.Uchiha.Vongola
Summary: Los anillos Vongola en otro universo. Tsuna desaparecido. ¿Nono sabe algo de esto? ¿Cómo un simple juego llega a ser tan grande? —¡Eres Tsuna!—.—Reborn, ¡¿Dónde estás?¡—.—Son los guardianes, de eso no hay duda—.—No puedo hacer esto...—. Unos simples anillos... unos simples anillos causaron todo esto. El mundo llega a dar tantas vueltas... que ni te las esperas.
1. Una llegada inesperada

Vaya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que escribía un fic, pero me entró la musa y bueno aquí estoy jeje.

Éste es mi primer fic de Katekyo, espero les guste. Este es un pequeño primer capi y también estoy probando un nuevo estilo de escritura espero que haya salido bien y que los anime a seguir leyendo el fic, sin más que agregar siempre espero sugerencias, críticas constructivas y demás.

Bueno, nos vemos abajo.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sólo ésta humilde idea y fic.

* * *

¡¿Qué los anillos, qué?!

Capítulo 1:

Una llegada inesperada.

Un lindo y tranquilo día en Namimori; pájaros cantaban, autos en las carreteras, niños y adultos caminaban y hablaban; todo lo necesario para un día normal… Sí, sin duda alguna.

Claro, aún se puede denominar normal a una ciudad llena de mafias italianas, chicos delincuentes que sacan armas de quien sabe dónde, ¿llamas de la última voluntad?, bebés de no más de un año que son perfectos hitman (a.k.a sicarios), entre muchas cosas, pero, por supuesto que se puede después de todo la realidad es relativa ¿no?

… En fin, eso no es lo importante, lo más primordial es la casa Sawada, porque el mejor sicario del mundo tenía su negra mirada fija en la cama donde se supone su actual alumno debería estar.

— ¿A dónde te metiste, Dame-Tsuna? — miró el reloj en la mesa del cuarto. Pronto Gokudera y Yamamoto vendrían por el castaño.

Dio un salto a la cama: —Extraño presentimiento ¿no?... Unas veces la Hyper-intuición es fastidiosa — luego de recordar lo que dijo el castaño ayer antes de dormir escuchó el timbre. —Será mejor que aparezcas, Tsuna— dijo, ya cerrando la puerta del cuarto, pensando en la mentira que le dirá a mamma y lo que le diría a los dos guardianes.

Oh, vaya. Parece que el Décimo Vongola desapareció y créanme que sí, pero no, no está muerto, esperen y verán a donde calló nuestro enano muchacho.

Podía sentir algo viscoso en su cara y se seguía moviendo por toda su mejilla. Sentía su cuerpo verdaderamente pesado y apenas y si pudo lazar un pequeño sonido.

— ¡Mukuro, no! ¡¿Qué haces?! — pudo escuchar unas voz infantil dici… esperen ¡DIJO MUKURO! Sus ya grandes ojos se abrieron de par en par, sentándose a toda prisa soltando esta vez un gran quejido.

— ¡Hiii! — sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. De verdad que el cuerpo le dolía a horrores.

—Lo siento, amigo ¿mi perro te hizo algo? — ¿perro? Los ojos castaños se abrieron notando dos pares de ojos unos marrones y otros bicolores mirándolo fijamente. No pudo evitar soltar otro chillido.

El niño se acercó al perro que era un tanto grande y tenía apariencia de lobo. — ¡Mukuro!, no puedes ir asustando a las personas así —le regañó el niño, mientras el siberiano bajaba un poco las orejas.

El mayor abrió los ojos otra vez para ver lo que pasaba. ¿llamó Mukuro al perro?.

—Lo siento, de verdad, lo sien… espera un segundo — el niño que no parecía de más de diez años lo miró con mucha curiosidad más específicamente lo que traía en el cuello.

El castaño que estaba más preocupado por el nombre del perro y su dolor terrible del cuerpo no notó la extrema curiosidad del niño con su cuello. Pero lo que dijo el chico de verdad le preocupó.

—Ese… es el anillo del cielo Vongola, ¿cierto? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisita señalando el ya mencionado objeto.

¿Có-cómo dijo? ¿A-a-anillo Vongola? Sus ojos se abrieron por segunda vez de par en par. ¿¡Cómo lo sabía?! ¡¿Acaso ese chico pertenecía a la mafia?¡ ¡Si no tiene más de diez años! Aunque eso no contaba, osea, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta… pero también ¡¿Por qué maldiciones su perro se llamaba Mukuro?! ¡¿Porque le dolía así el cuerpo?! Y por último ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

— ¡Hiii! — sí, no pudo más que chillar, ante la confusión del niño, que de un momento a otro lo miró con felicidad.

—Vaya, de verdad lo eres, primero creía que estaba loco y que solo te parecías, pero de verdad eres él — el niñito miraba al mayor con emoción.

El antes mencionado dejó de jalarse los cabellos en angustia de no saber qué pasa para prestarle atención; su Hyper-intuición le decía que no quería escuchar lo que quería decir.

— ¡Sí, sí eres él! — sus ojos marrones brillaron con mucha emoción, llevó su mirada a donde el perro, que sólo levantó un poco más sus orejas. —Viste Mukuro él es…

El otro sólo pudo ver como se movían los labios que mostraban una radiante sonrisa, el viento del parque en que estaban sopló volando unas hojas.

Y ahora sí el castaño no pudo soportarlo y se desmayó, no sin antes chillar claro, después de procesar lo que dijo el niño.

_¡Eres Tsuna!_

Ja, vaya que poca resistencia, sinceramente quiero ver qué cara pondrá con lo que escuchará cuando despierte y por supuesto lo que pase luego.

Ah… vaya, apuesto que lo que le pase será muy interesante y créanme necesitará más que su Hyper-intuición para saber qué es lo que ocurrirá. Sin embargo, quién dice que no será algo bueno… ah sí claro, su ya antiguo historial de "cosas que le ocurren a Tsuna", sólo esperemos que no muera en el intento.

* * *

Y bien ¿qué tal? ¿Merece al menos un review? Espero que sí, de verdad haré lo más posible que sus personalidades se parezcan porque si a mi me gusta leer así, supongo que a ustedes también así que me esforzaré.

No olviden dejar sus sugerencias y demás! Colgaré el capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.

Ciao Ciao! Aye :3


	2. ¡Ayuda!

Y aquí la continuación, espero que esté buena aquí se explicara un poco –un poco- la situación!

Trataré no tardarme para el próximo capítulo!

Agradezco ENORMEMMENTE los reviews dejados! En serio! :D abajo los conteste! n.n

Ojalá les guste y si no háganmelo saber :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sólo ésta humilde idea y fic.

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

¿¡Qué los anillos qué!?

Capítulo 2:

¡Ayuda!

Sí, bueno, mientras nuestro próximo jefe de la familia Vongola estaba ahí desmayado en el parque con el pequeño niño descifrando cómo lo va a llevar a casa, porque ¡hey! ¡Es Tsuna el que tenía al frente!... o al menos eso parecía entre tanto chillido, el cabello alborotado y considerando que estaba en pijamas, las misma que él usa; porque el anillo no cuenta después de todo cualquiera lo podría tener, sí, nadie tiene esas características en este lugar.

—Entonces, Mukuro, ¿Cómo nos lo llevamos? —el perro lo observó unos segundos, de acuerdo el animal es inteligente pero tampoco era que entendiera tal para cual… En fin a pesar que lo tenían que llevar prácticamente arrastrando, el chiquillo mostraba un enorme brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Cuando se lo dijera a su hermana…

Vaya, parece que me desvié del asunto a donde iba, de acuerdo, a ver… ah sí, bien, entre tanto el perro y el niño arrastraban al enano Sawada, en una secundaria cercana; chicos iban y venían; nada diferente en cualquier institución, claro, siempre habrá locuras… pero somos adolescentes ¿no?

Lo que nos lleva a esta persona que podría considerarse –al menos a los ojos de los demás- rara.

—Espero que Takashi tenga amigos otaku—una chica de mediana estatura, cabello marrón largo hasta los hombros con muchos mechones rosados, varios collares de colores y un uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa chemise beige, un pantalón de vestir azul marino y zapatos negros; miraba la escuela frente a ella con una sonrisita indescifrable en los labios.

Curioso personaje ¿cierto?, cualquiera diría un personaje de Anime cualquiera, pero sigamos…

Ella caminaba entre los estudiantes de la no tan grande institución, hasta llegar a un salón que tenía un cartel que decía "4to año. S-A".

—Aquí es — su sonrisa se ensanchó. No había duda que a ella le encantaba llegar nueva a una escuela, siempre era gracioso como los demás se reían de ella… Ah sin duda era su paraíso.

— ¡Talía! — volteó su mirada y se encontró con un chico más alto, quizás una cabeza, con cabello marrón oscuro, piel morena y el mismo uniforme que ella, a diferencia que su sonrisa era amigable.

— ¡Takashi! —sus ojos brillaron y se lanzó a su cuello, esta vez sonriendo de felicidad.

—Te hubiese esperado si venías hoy — no le molestó en ningún momento el gesto, después de todo estaba acostumbrado.

Varias personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban extrañados otros simplemente estaban muy metidos en sus cosas como para prestarles atención.

Así es como debe ser ¿no? En fin, luego del saludo los dos se metieron en el salón, no habiendo ni la mitad de los pupitres ocupados, después de todo aún era temprano.

—Qué malo, que no estemos en la misma sección — mencionó la chica con un tonito de tristeza, mirando rápido el no tan grande salón –quizás para treinta y tantos estudiantes-.

—No te preocupes siempre nos veremos en el desayuno y si tenemos actividades extracurriculares en el almuerzo — dijo el chico consolándola, sentándose junto con ella en unos de los asientos.

Los dos hablaron amenamente de cosas triviales, hasta que una chica aparentemente normal sin nada llamativo entró caminando tranquilamente.

Los ojos casi negros de la de los mechones rosados se fijaron en algo que traía la chica colgando de su bolso.

¡Un llavero de Reborn!

El chico volteó al lugar a donde la antes mencionada miraba y una pequeña sonrisa apareció, alzó una mano en señal de saludo pero antes que pudiera siquiera decir algo Talía saltó –casi- encima de la otra, bombardeándola con preguntas y preguntas… Y preguntas.

— ¿Ese es un llavero de Reborn?, ¿Dónde los conseguiste?, ¿eres otaku?, ¿o sólo ves Naruto y Bleach?, ¿tienes más cosas así?... — y seguía y seguía. Sinceramente la otra estaba un poco impactada, quien no lo estaría si de repente alguien casi te salta encima y te empieza a preguntar millones de cosas al mismo tiempo sin darte tiempo de responder ni siquiera de pensar.

—Talía, Talía, calma, no la dejas respirar — agarró a la chica de los hombros, apartándola suavemente con una sonrisa.

— ¡Pero, Takashi! ¡Ella ve Ánime! —refunfuñó con gracia, dejando en claro que era algo muy importante.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero déjala respirar — miró a la niña de enfrente que seguía callada. —Lamento que te haya asustado, Lucy — se disculpó, mirándola con aún su sonrisa en las facciones.

Vaya sí que sonríe… Me recuerda a alguien.

—N-no te preocupes, Marcos — siguió la otra que por fin habló. Ella traía el mismo uniforme que los otros sólo que ésta tenía un sueter azul marino encima, su cabello de un color caramelo era largo hasta su espalda, pero traía dos clinejas como adorno recogiéndoselo un poco y su piel ni tan clara ni tan oscura dejaba ver un lunar en la comisura de sus labios.

La de muchos mechones rosados abrió los ojos feliz: — ¿Es tu amiga? — ¡genial!, ¡Ahora se volvería también la suya!

—Sí, Talía ella es Lucía, pero la llamamos Lucy, Lucy ella es mi prima Talía; es nueva aquí —las presentó, esperando que su prima no le salte encima… otra vez.

Lucy alzó su mano y con una sonrisa de disculpa de haberse quedado estática, Talía la tomó moviéndola, pensando ya muchas cosas. Esperemos que sean buenas.

—Lucy, quisieras mover tu humanidad —una cuarta voz se escuchó, una más recia pero igual de chica.

Quizás cualquiera diría lo mismo si alguien estuviera en medio de la puerta. Qué curioso que nadie haya pasado antes, bueno eso no importa.

—Ah, hola, Ana — Lucy se movió un poco dándole paso a la antes dicha, que traía su uniforme con la camisa afuera y en vez de zapatos negros completamente traía unos converse con detalle blanco, su estilo acompañaba sus uñas negras, unos cuantos anillos y collar con un símbolo raro –posiblemente de un Ánime-; su piel morena combinaba con sus verdes ojos y su castaño cabello –este le llegaba a la mitad de su cuello, el cual tenía un rojo mechón que cubría parte de su cara.

—Sí, hola… — "saludó" a la más chica con un tanto de indiferencia, caminando hacia un pupitre que estaba hasta atrás.

La nueva miró fijamente a Ana, usualmente por su estilo la hubiese adorado pero esa actitud… Y le molestó aún más cuando su bello primo la saludó y ella simplemente le ignoró.

—Oh... una chica ruda, apuesto que ni sabes pelear — una sonrisa socarrona bailó en sus facciones.

Nueva y ya haciendo enemigos, que rápida ¿no?

La mencionada se detuvo, giró lentamente hasta encararla. — ¿Me vas a fastidiar? — su ceño fruncido era más que notorio, ya había colocado su bolso en su asiento.

Los alumnos que ahí estaban miraron a las dos chicas ¿Qué acaso iban a pelear? A simple vista dos locas, claro que lo iban hacer.

Marcos y Lucy se miraron entre sí pensando lo mismo.

—Vamos chicas no peleen, no es necesario llegar hasta allá — trató de calmar el fuego el único varón entre las tres. Su sonrisa no se fue en ningún momento.

De verdad que se me parece a alguien…

— ¡Pero, Takashi! ésta idiota te ignoró — hizo un puchero, señalando a la otra que frunció aún más el ceño.

— ¡A quién llamas idiota, retrasada! —contraatacó muy molesta, siendo agarrada por Lucy que en algún momento llegó hasta su espalda.

— ¡Vamos, Ana, no te alteres, sabes lo que va a pasar! — la más pequeña la sostenía como podía de la cintura, cerrando inclusive los ojos por la fuerza. Ah, de verdad ser más pequeña era difícil.

Justo cuando alguna de las dos iba a decir algo, sin mencionar que los espectadores se encontraban ansiosos por saber qué ocurrirá, una voz se escuchó.

—Basta — no fue ni necesario alzar la voz para que la escucharan, sonó dura y profunda, muy raro en una chica de su edad.

Todos la miraron y los que no eran participes en la "pelea" supieron que ya se acabó la diversión, volviendo a lo que hacían.

—Emily… — susurró Lucy más tranquila, soltando a la chica. Notó que la de mechón rojo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada molesta.

La nueva no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la chica que acaba de llegar, con su uniforme y largo cabello negro que era agarrado por una cola de caballo dejando aun así unos mechones rebeldes sueltos, con unos ojos oscuros casi negro que mostraban tranquilidad casi llegando a la frialdad.

Raro ¿verdad? Eso no se ve todos los días, otro personaje de Ánime dirán ustedes, pero bueno…

—Vaya, Emily, que bueno que llegaste, un poco más y ya tendría que de verdad hacer algo — el chico rió un poco, recibiendo una mirada de la mencionada, para luego seguir caminando.

—Ya está listo lo de tu mamá, que lo busque cuando quiera. — no le dirigió la vista, simplemente siguió su camino hasta un pupitre que estaba cerca de la ventana.

—Claro, claro —siguió sonriente.

¿Nunca deja de sonreír?… qué bárbaro. Sin embargo, nadie tenía previsto que lo siguiente ocurriría. Increíble, la chica Talía sí que de verdad le falta un tornillo.

En un segundo la de mechones rosas saltó encima de Emily colgándose de su cuello, haciendo que la otra casi cayera al piso.

— ¡Genial! ¡Qué sexy eres! — si los ojos se pudieran transformar en corazones creo que eso hubiera ocurrido.

Sí, de verdad está loca.

Lucy, Ana y los demás ahí abrieron los ojos de par en par ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijo?!

Lucy puso cara de pánico total y Ana simplemente seguía igual de pasmada. Marcos abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero se acercó rápidamente sabiendo qué era lo que iba a ocurrir.

Emily se encontraba tensa muy tensa, su cabello cubría sus ojos de manera perfecta dándole un aspecto de verdad peligroso. Y la otra ni cuenta se daba, aún sonreía como tonta mientras imaginaba quien sabe que cosas, hasta que sintió como alguien la agarraba y la apartaba de la azabache.

—Vamos, Emily, no te molestes, ¿sí? —sonrisa nerviosa bastante nerviosa de parte del chico, había tomado a su prima apartándola de la otra.

—Pero, Takashi… — susurró con un puchero la de mechas rosas, mirando a su primo. Ella de verdad no sabe de la que se salvó.

Emily apretó los puños pero se volvió a su asiento y sentó: —Qué no se repita — su voz sonó aún más dura que cuando entró.

Vaya, vaya ella también me recuerda a alguien.

El timbre sonó alertando a los presentes. Ellos que de verdad querían una pelea de chicas pero bueno… será para otra ocasión.

Los que faltaban de esa sección fueron entrando poco a poco.

—Yo me voy, nos vemos en el desayuno — Marcos soltó a su prima, sonriéndole.

La chica sonrió —Claro — y se sentó encantada cerca de Emily, no prestando atención al aura de la chica.

Lucy le resbalaba una gota por la mejilla mirando la escena. En algún momento a Ana le dejó de importar y se sentó, poniéndose los audífonos que sacó de su bolso.

Marcos se le acercó a la de clinejas: — ¿Podrías cuidar que no se meta en problemas? — le sonrió con nervios.

¡Rayos! ¿A él no le duele la mandíbula?

—Claro… —dijo no muy segura, esperando que no pase nada hasta la hora del desayuno.

Transcurrió normal la clase, la chica nueva se presentó, dijo de donde venía, lo clásico y todo siguió tranquilo hasta la hora del desayuno.

Ya verán de lo que hablo.

— ¡Me niego a estar con ella! — la molestia de Ana era hasta sentible.

—Vamos, Ana, es prima de Marcos, debemos estar con ella — trató de convencerla la más chica, esperando conseguir algo. Ella misma sabía que iba a ser difícil pero nunca está de más intentar ¿verdad?

La del lunar se espantó cuando vio a Talía tratando de seguir a Emily, con una sonrisita en la cara. Se levantó casi corriendo y le gritó: — ¡Talía! ¡Vamos a desayunar juntas! — Trató de dar su mejor sonrisa –en realidad parecía una mueca bastante forzada-, agarrando su brazo.

Ana la miró como si fuera idiota, por favor, como si la chica fuer a morir por tratar de estar con Emily, aunque… Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció, no sería tan malo que desapareciera.

Talía se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué la impedía el paso? ¡Ella quería ir con Emily!

Soy yo o esa chica es medio malcriada.

—V-verás tenemos que ir con Marcos, ¿recuerdas? — trató de convencerla aunque ya había visto que Emily se alejó del salón, no vaya a ser que la persiga, y la sonrisa –mueca- aún no desaparecía.

Los ojos oscuros de Talía se quedaron fijos en la más pequeña, al final suspiró y volteo la cara con fastidio haciendo otro puchero: — Está bien, de todos modos quería comer con Takashi, igual el conoce a Emily ¡y podemos ser amigas! — sus manos se juntaron y sus ojos brillaron.

Tanto Lucy como Ana tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Sí, claro, ella será tu amiga…

Las tres, con fastidio de parte de la de mechón rojo y mechones rosados salieron del salón y una pregunta se formuló en la cabeza de la de cabello caramelo.

— ¿Por qué llamas a Marcos "Takashi"? — sus curiosos ojos la miraron.

—Porque me dio la gana —respondió llanamente y con una sonrisa enorme.

Ana rodó los ojos y Lucy puso una expresión de "vaya, que respuesta".

Y así siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con el primo y desayunar.

Ustedes se preguntaran qué tiene que ver todo esto con la historia. Pues de mucho de todos modos ya lo verán, ¡ah! Por cierto los personajes parecidos con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Ya luego de estas advertencias continuare.

Pensarán ¿qué demonios pasó con Tsuna? Esa respuesta está varias casas, unas cuadras y calles lejos de la escuela antes descrita.

El Sawada durmiente se encontraba… dormido, no se esperaban eso cierto… En fin, él más dormido que despierto pudo sentir la suavidad de una cama bajo sí mismo.

_Estoy en casa, todo fue un raro sueño. _

Ah… pobre si supiera.

Dio una vuelta en la cama tratando de relajarse, claro de relajarse, porque sabe que ese pensamiento es mentira, su Hyper-intuición se lo decía a gritos. Y bueno el casi pega un grito, más bien chillido, aun sintiendo ese terrible dolor en su cuerpo, pero se quedó quieto, bastante a decir verdad cuando sintió que una puerta se abría.

Tragó duro.

_Reborn, ¡¿Dónde estás?! _

—Parece que aún no se ha despertado, Mukuro —esta vez escuchó una voz femenina, de una señora quizás. ¡Y dale con el Mukuro! ¡¿Qué no saben otro nombre?!

Sí, Tsuna está alterado.

El de cabello revuelto sintió como le olfateaban el cuello, considerando que está a espaldas de la puerta. No pudo evitar tener un escalofrío.

—Ven, no lo despiertes — escuchó otra vez la voz, según parecía no era mala, sonaba igual de maternal que la de su madre, ahora que lo piensa seguro es la mamá del niño de antes. Se relajó lo suficiente como para que la señora lo notara.

La señora rió un poco: — Vamos, ya sé que estas despierto, me doy cuenta cuando los niños se hacen los dormidos.

Tsuna pudo escuchar un ladrido. Hasta el perro está de acuerdo.

_Bueno… ¿qué más podría pasar?_

¿En serio haces esa pregunta, Tsuna? Qué ingenuo.

Los ojos marrones de Tsuna se fueron abriendo de a poco, pero los cerró de golpe porque estaba de cara a una ventana. Se volteó, tratando de aguantar el dolor y esta vez si los abrió, tratando de enfocar, se encontró con unos curiosos ojos bicolores.

Sí, como lo esperan él volvió a chillar. Debería a aprender a controlarse.

La mujer se sorprendió un poco por la reacción y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, se parecía a las reacciones de las caricaturas de sus hijos.

—No lo asustes, Mukuro — agarró al perro y bajo la parte de su cuerpo que estaba en la cama, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

El Sawada vio a la mujer, tenía un largo cabello negro y piel de un color claro, su ropa consistía en un simple vestido azul agarrado con una cinta negra en la cadera. Se veía joven y tenía una sonrisa maternal muy parecida a la de su mamá.

La señora notó que el niño la miraba mucho, por lo que tosió para regresarlo a la realidad.

—Bueno, antes de las presentaciones e interrogaciones, ten — le extendió un vaso con agua y una pastilla blanca. Sí, la mujer era muy maternal.

Tsuna dudó un poco, pero ella de verdad no se veía mala, ni sentía nada malo provenir de ella. Sus ojos viajaron al perro que yacía recostado en la alfombra del cuarto… pero de repente un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, estaba tan concentrado con lo de su cuerpo y el perro que no notó algo… ¿¡Cómo demonios entendía lo que estaba hablando?! ¿¡Ese idioma, nunca lo había escuchado antes?! ¿¡Cómo era que lo entendía?!

— ¿¡Qué está pasando?! — gritó agarrándose los cabellos. Sus ojos se abrieron: — ¡Rayos! ¿¡También lo hablo?!

La mujer veía entre sorprendida y confundida las reacciones del más joven ¿De qué estaba hablado? ¿Acaso tenía amnesia? Esperaba que sí.

Millones y millones de pensamientos revolvían la cabeza de Tsuna, muchos ustedes ya los conocen, no hace falta repetirlos, sin embargo, entre su aturdimiento sintió unas cálidas manos en sus mejillas.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, no pasa nada, estoy aquí para ti — los ojos grises de la mujer buscaron los del castaño, sorprendentemente calmándolo. Ella trató que le siguiera su respiración, cosa que el más joven hizo casi sin pensar.

Con éxito la azabache vio que el niño se calmó, él estuvo a punto de hiperventilar.

—Bien, ahora toma la pastilla, te ayudará a calmar el dolor —se la volvió a extender, encontrando la sorpresa en los ojos contrarios.

Vamos… no es que sea adivina y supiera que le doliera el cuerpo pero, si hubiesen visto como su hijo lo llevó arrastrando también se la ofrecerían.

Al final, Tsuna no pudo más que aceptarla después de todo a él no le gustaba sentir dolor.

—Ahora sí, dime ¿cómo te llamas?, lindura — una sonrisa maternal surgió de nuevo en sus facciones cuando vio que el chico casi se atraganta con el agua.

El Vongola lo pensó –además de sonrojarse y ponerse a toser- ¿estaría mal decirle? Ella fue muy amable a pesar que no lo conocía, pero ¿si era una trampa?... No, no tenía un mal presentimiento pero…

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? — rió un poco, no es que quisiera burlarse, pero para ella la situación no era tan grave. ¡Claro! Para ella…

—Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi — salió como un susurro, sin quererlo en realidad, apenas si subió sus ojos al decirlo.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, qué curioso nombre._

—Eres extranjero supongo. — la sonrisa de la mujer hizo que Tsuna se tranquilizara. Pero… ella lo pensó de nuevo, ¿por qué éste chico estaría en su pijama en la calle? Además hasta donde ella sabía no conocía a ninguno de los amigos de su Leo que tuvieran ese nombre o alguno parecido a ese.

Tsuna asintió, no muy seguro en realidad… pero algo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par –por enésima desde que estaba ahí-.

_¡Un poster del símbolo Vongola! _

Sí, efectivamente, un poster negro dibujado en dorado el escudo Vongola justo en el centro, brillaba en todo su esplendor, justo encima de la cama.

Tsuna temblaba, ¿qué pasaba? ¿a-acaso era un tipo de broma? ¿por-por qué eso estaba ahí? El castaño paseó sus ojos por el cuarto, ¿esa era la banda Hibari-san en la mesa de noche justo a su lado? Miró hacia atrás ¿un- un poster de Primo? ¿e-ese no era su uniforma ahí puesto en una silla cercana? ¿Un-un peluche de Natsu? ¿Qué-qué estaba pasando?

Ésta vez Tsuna temió y temió mucho, unas lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos.

Quería irse…. quería irse… quería irse… ¡quería irse! ¿¡Qué clase de sueño retorcido era ese?!

El castaño temblaba y mucho. La mujer también se asustó al ver así al chico y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazó, justo como hacía con su hijo cuando tenía pesadillas.

Le dio sentimiento el verlo así, tan asustado y perdido, sí, se le encogió el corazón.

Él seguía temblando pero parecía que no lloraba; la mujer pasivamente le acariciaba la espalda, no decía nada, sólo hacía esa acción.

—Quiero regresar a casa… — tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, casi ni el mismo escuchó lo que dijo, tenía demasiados sentimientos revueltos.

Eso le dolió mucho a la mujer, quien solo lo abrazó más, quisiera entender qué estaba pasando y ayudarlo. Tendría una conversación muy importante cuando su hijo llegara… quizás también con su hija.

Por ahora sólo consolaría al chico entre sus brazos y trataría que le dijera algo más después y por supuesto ella presentarse, sin embargo, ella y Mukuro –quien movía la cola, con sus dos patas en la cama, haciendo un pequeño sonido- estarían con él, después de todo sin lugar a dudas el pequeño Tsunayoshi necesitaba a alguien en éste momento.

Ustedes dirán, ¿por qué Tsuna es tan llorón? Sí, lo sé, pero el chico es sentimental y bastante, además quien no se pondría así estando en quién sabe dónde y quién sabe por qué y con quién, el pobre está asustado y quién sabe cómo se pondrá cuando ya de verdad entienda todo. Sinceramente da lástima… pero quizás sea bueno… quizás.

* * *

Y aquí termino, ¿les pareció tedioso? Espero que no tanto, ya está tomando algo de forma y en el próximo capítulo verán que carambales está pasando. Le prometo no tardar, si tienen alguna idea será completamente bienvenida, críticas y cosas de todo tipo también.

**Estoy muy agradecida con los reviews de verdad sigan dejando más :D harán feliz esta humilde autora. **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS **

**pinkus-pyon: jejeje eso era lo que trataba a mi me encanta el misterio xD muchas gracias por tu lindo review n.n **

**anne di vongola: Pues creo q en este capi ya habrás tenido la respuesta xD jajaja creeme muchas cosas le esperan a Tsuna pero creo q las fujoshis son lo menos que le tiene que preocupar xD espero q te haya gustado me esforzaré más y cualquier idea es bienvenida.**

**Kurushii Ochikomu: Vaya en serio? Muchas gracias me haces feliz n.n jajaja seguriré escribiendo no lo dudes y si no ya tengo a alguien que me obligará xP jejeje muchas gracias de nuevo, por cierto me encanta tu inner xDD cualquier idea es bienvenida :D **

**Franbel: Que bueno que parezca interesante! Y por supuesto que lo explicaré pero todavía no xD espero que te guste este capi :D muchas gracias x tu lindo comentario! :3 **

Bueno sin más que agregar me retiro!

Espero muchos Review! xP

Ciao Ciao! Aye! :3

.Vongola


	3. Más y más confusiones

Primero que nada muuuchas disculpas, en serio, ¡lo sieeeento! Meses pasaron para escribir este capítulo, está más largo que los otros, espero que no esté tedioso jeje, deseo que me digan todas sus críticas e ideas para el fic ya que de eso vivo. Estoy agradecida por los reviews y espero que me sigan llegando, los responderé ahora.

**Mike-chan7: jejeje muchas gracias, me alegro de verdad que te haya gustado, me esforzaré para que siga así, si bueno nunca es bueno encontrarse con Mukuro al despertar jajaja, pero era necesario, bueno muchas gracias de nuevo. **

**pinkus-pyon: jajaja sí, pobre de él, pero quería enfocarme en algo que sea humano ya que ¿cómo te pondrías tú si estuvieras en un lugar completamente desconocido y te mostraran tu vida así de fácil? En vez de algo completamente fantasía y felicidad, espero que esté bien jeje, bueno en fin, ya termino jaja, espero te guste el capítulo de hoy. **

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sólo la idea y unos cuantos personajes.

¡Comencemos!

* * *

¡¿Qué los anillos, qué?!

Capítulo 3:

Más y más confusiones.

Seguro ustedes quieren saber qué es lo que pasa en el universo de… Katekyo, sí, lo llamaremos así para que no se confundan; en realidad las cosas estaban confusas, inentendibles y alteradas –al menos por parte de Gokudera-.

Los tres estaban caminando en silencio; Reborn –en el hombro de Yamamoto-, el beisbolista y el bombardero; éste último con una enorme aura de depresión y murmurando cosas, quizás en italiano.

—Ya saben, actúen normal y si pregunta alguien digan cualquier excusa — Reborn iba a investigar qué fue lo que pasó, ya que podría ser peligroso y bastante.

—Claro, niño… — la voz calmada de Yamamoto se podría considerar extraña, pero aún estaba confundido…es decir, Tsuna desapareció sin dejar rastro y ni siquiera el niño sabía. Sin embargo, los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por Gokudera alterado –otra vez.

— ¡Pe-pero, Reborn-san! ¡¿Cómo quiere que actuemos normal s-si Juudaime desapareció?!— se había plantado en frente del más alto, haciendo ademanes desesperados. Él no podía, ¡él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados!, después de todo ¡era su jefe!

Yamamoto vio a Gokudera y lo entendió, por supuesto que no dijo nada para calmarlo.

Reborn estaba callado. Ésta no la tendría fácil… pero lo primero será avisarle al Noveno, antes que esto se vuelva aún peor… si es que eso es posible siquiera.

El plateado miró molesto al hitman y a Yamamoto, que no decía nada. Gokudera iba decir algo pero Reborn se le adelantó.

—Hablaré con Nono; ya les dije que es lo que tienen qué hacer, ahora no importa cómo te sientas Gokudera, sólo haz lo que digo — esta vez sonó muy dura su voz, muy raro en el bebé en realidad.

El plateado aún impotente asintió, realmente se cohibió por el aura de Reborn. Yamamoto se sorprendió esa aura él sólo la sintió cuando…

El sicario dio un salto al piso y miró encima de su hombro —Ahora, vayan a la escuela. —Y con eso desapareció.

Gokudera completamente tenso y con las manos hechas puños caminó hacia la institución, por parte del beisbolista miró unos segundos más por dónde se fue el bebé, suspiró, ¿Tsuna dónde estás? ¿En qué clase de juego te metiste ahora?

Si bien estos chicos estaban tan deprimidos y confusos, aún el día estaba soleado y sin señales de lluvia, además de la tranquilidad de la gente… ¿Qué? ¿De verdad esperaban que una lluvia los acompañara en sus desgracias? ¿Qué de repente todo se pusiera gris y oscuro? ¡Por favor, la vida sigue!... y claro nada sería más cliché que eso.

En fin… sigo desviándome del tema, veamos, la última vez que supieron de Tsuna fue que estaba llorando en un cuarto lleno de cosas de Katekyo y un perro curiosamente llamado Mukuro, bueno desde eso pasaron unas horas, y las cosas debieron haber mejorado pero no… ya verán porqué.

El castaño miraba la televisión casi embobado, las imágenes pasaban ante sus ojos que no parpadeaban… sí, quizás fue mala idea que la señora lo haya dejado ver esos discos de Ánime sin ella revisar cuál era el que estaba puesto.

—Tsunayoshi, ya la comida va a estar lista, será mejor que ven…gas— las palabras se fueron apagando cuando notó que el niño parecía como hipnotizado.

Mukuro ladró, viendo como la mujer se acercaba al chico y movía la mano enfrente de sus orbes marrones.

La señora volteó cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de la pantalla. Pero antes de que viera algo el perro agarró el control con su hocico, mordiéndolo cambiándolo a programación de cable.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se hace, perro malo!— le regañó la mujer, tratando de quitar el objeto, olvidándose un momento del Vongola.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, se preguntarán qué serie estaba viendo el castaño antes de "la salvación de Mukuro", pues les daré una pista…

Boxers y ¡Reborn!

Sí, creo que con eso sabrán, y entenderán porqué dije que no mejoraron. Ah, pobre Tsuna no tiene un descanso.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de la señora y más el grito proveniente de ella.

— ¿¡Mamá, ya Tsuna despertó!? — los pasos apresurados del niño fueron de la cocina a la sala.

Ella volteó al niño que estaba en la entrada de la sala bajando a acariciar al perro de ojos bicolor.

Ella carraspeó: — ¿Cómo se dice? — sus brazos en forma de jarra y ceño fruncido le daban entender al niño algo.

El pequeño sonrió con nervios —Bendición, mamá — se rascó el cuello, riéndose un poco.

La madre asintió, pero cambiando su expresión recordando a su nuevo huésped. Se volteó hacia él, viendo como su cabeza estaba gacha.

¡Y esto es un resumen de lo que sucede en la cabeza revuelta de Sawada Tsunayoshi!

No sólo las cosas de sus amigos y él mismo, no sólo ver el uniforme de Hibari-san ahí, sino también… sino también ¡ese torpe CD! ¿¡Por qué se le ocurrió poner la televisión!? ¡Ahí estaba él cuando aún Reborn usaba las balas de la última voluntad! ¿¡Por qué eso estaba ahí?! ¿¡Acaso todas sus batallas estaban así… a la mano?! ¿¡Qué sueño retorcido era ése?!

Y así fue como una vez más el castaño se asustó.

¡Quiero despertar!

_No es un sueño…_

¡Quiero despertar!

_No es un sueño… _

¡Ya!

_Tsunayoshi, cálmate._

Esa voz… él la conocía, era…

El Sawada con sus manos en la cabeza, temblando un poco, seguía escuchando esa calmada voz, sin darse cuenta de la preocupación de la madre, que estaba a su lado y el niño y el perro que se miraban entre sí.

_Tienes que calmarte, Tsunayoshi, hay una explicación para todo esto. Estoy seguro que la encontrarás, eres el Vongola Deccimo, ¿lo recuerdas? _

¡P-pero… Primo!

_¿Acaso no quieres regresar?_

…

_Yo confío en ti, Deccimo. _

—Tsunayoshi, ¿estás bien, querido? — la señora le agarró los hombros suavemente, tratando de darle seguridad.

Los ojos turbios del castaño se alternaron entre los tres. Pasó una de sus manos por los ojos quitando su humedad y respiró profundamente.

El Vongola trató de hacer la sonrisa más convincente posible: —Sí, estoy bien — escuchó los ladridos del can, vio como el rostro de la madre se tranquilizaba y la enorme sonrisa del niño regresaba.

Pero, sintió algo más, algo como una taladrante mirada hacia él. Giró su cabeza a la entrada de la habitación y ahí estaba una chica, con su largo cabello negro y su impecable uniforme viéndolo directamente ¡directamente! ¿Po-por qué lo miraba así? Tragó duro, ¿Acaso esa chica también sabía quién es? Esa fija y nada feliz mirada se parecía tanto a la de…

—Bueno, niños, hay que comer — la maternal voz hizo que regresara a la Tierra, claro si es que aún seguía ahí…

Por Dios que llorón eres Tsunayoshi, mejor continuemos.

Cuando ya estaban en la mesa, comenzó la otra parte de la diversión… sí, claro, diversión.

—Hermana, viste es ¡Tsuna! — el niño no cabía de la emoción, considerando que era el primer Ánime que veía, luego de los clásicos claro, como Dragon Ball, Slam Dunk, entre otros.

Mira, Tsuna, ella es mi hermana Emily — vaya, no sabía que las personas podían sonreír de ese modo.

¡Oigan, miren la coincidencia, la chica Emily es hermana del niño que encontró a Dame-Tsuna! Qué pequeño es el mundo, sí, sobretodo pequeño, je.

Bueno, Tsuna no estaba tranquilo, la mirada de la chica no había cambiado nada, pero tenía que aparentar —Un gusto — a pesar de ser susurro se escuchó claro.

—Sí… — la chica también susurró pero, obviamente nada igual a Tsuna, ¡Vamos! la chica es atemorizante es imposible que lo haga igual que él.

La suave risa de la mayor se escuchó, sirviendo los platos: —Bueno, bueno, ahora… me dices Leo de ¿dónde conoces a Tsunayoshi? — colocó la comida enfrente del antes mencionado, sonriéndole; al instante el Vongola se tensó.

El niño lo pensó un momento, cerrando los ojos: —Verás, mamá, no me lo creerás pero… — Leo lo más "serio" posible –brazos cruzados, voz baja, lo usual - empezó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Es un amigo de él —tanto Tsuna, como el pequeño moreno se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la joven.

La cara extrañada de la madre no se hizo esperar, que ya terminaba de servir la comida: —Y dime, ¿por qué eso sería difícil de creer? — la mujer cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta convincente.

—Porque tú sabes cómo es cuando conoce gente que ve Ánime —la chica empezó a comer tranquilamente, al igual que lo hacía el perro completamente fuera de la conversación.

—Oh, ya veo — sonó como si estuviera convencida, pero eso obviamente era mentira, después de todo no respondía el por qué el chico estaba en pijamas en la calle y los millones de sentimientos que mostró en esas horas y mucho más la razón de su estado de inconsciencia.

Tsunayoshi se extrañó pero internamente agradeció eso, su Hyper-intuición le decía que eso era bueno… por ahora.

Leo no dijo nada y comenzaron a comer sin volver al tema; su hermana le dirigió una rápida mirada de "silencio" y si su hermana lo quería él se lo daba, aunque ya sabía que significaba eso, su madre hablaría con ella después.

Bien, el morenito podía ser un niño sumamente emocionado, un poco hiperactivo y demás, sin embargo, entendía muchas situaciones; su hermana se aseguró que no fuera un torpe niño ajeno a las cosas que a él le concernían.

Hablaron de su día en la escuela, más que todo el niño y la mujer, la joven se limitaba a responder de vez en vez y a mirar de reojo a Tsunayoshi y por supuesto que él lo notaba, aun así comía más o menos tranquilo la rica carne con arroz de la mujer, que ahora recordaba no le había mencionado su nombre, en realidad, en términos se sabía sólo el nombre del tan afamado perro "Mukuro" y el de la chica Emily, ya que estaba casi seguro que "Leo" no era el nombre completo del chico, considerando que la mamá llama "Emy" a la joven, sinceramente estaba loco si se estaba preocupando por eso, bueno era eso o arrancarse los cabellos por saber qué estaba pasando y ponerse a llorar como el Dame-Tsuna que aún era… optó por la primera.

_Confío en ti, Deccimo. _Las palabras de Primo regresaron de nuevo a su cabeza. Él quería regresar y lo iba hacer… no sabía cómo pero lo lograría.

Miró a la familia, no tenían nada malo, no eran malos y por segundos su mente lo regresó a Namimori, a su casa.

Mamá, Lambo, chicos… ¿Cómo estarán? Un momento…Reborn ¡Reborn lo iba a matar!

Los ojos del Sawada se abrieron de par en par, y sí, se atragantó con la comida haciendo que todos lo miraran, la mamá se levantó asustada a ayudarlo con agua.

Si Dame es, Dame será; por lo menos salió de la depresión, se tardó tres capítulos para eso… Dios.

Esperen, les debo mostrar algo del universo de Katekyo antes de terminar.

En Italia, más específicamente en la mansión Vongola, un poco más adentro que eso, en un cuarto completamente elegante, con diversos objetos valiosos, que han pasado de generación en generación, había una sola persona, pero para ella no había algo más hermoso en esa habitación que la gran ventana que mostraba a su hermosa Italia.

—Tsunayoshi… — nuestro querido Noveno ataviado con su usual traje, observaba el sol cayendo fijamente.

La llamada del Hitman responsable de "su nieto", le alertó bastante. Él sabía que quizás eso pasaría alguna vez luego de haber escuchado el gran informe de Reborn sobre la enorme y difícil aventura de los guardianes Vongola ocurrida hace ya un tiempo.

Momento, ¿acaso Nono ya sabía?

Nunca, pero nunca, meterse con el espacio-tiempo ha sido bueno y eso no cambiaría ahora. Tenía que ver cómo regresarían al chico y además ¿había una posibilidad que los demás guardianes desaparezcan así no más? Temía que sí y mucho.

El anciano suspiró, sin embargo, de repente una idea llegó a su cabeza.

_La Bazooka de los diez años en el futuro. _

Vaya, así que el viaje de Tsuna, es posible que haya estado predestinado desde la primera vez que viajó al futuro… interesante, pero será aún más interesante lo que les viene dentro de poco, no se esperaran eso.

Bueno, prepárense, que la aventura comienza ¡Ya!

* * *

Y con eso termino éste capítulo, de verdad espero que hay estado interesante, trataré de subir el prox capítulo la semana que viene, ya lo estoy escribiendo jejeje.

Sugerencias, críticas… de todo acepto así que vengan. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Ciao Ciao, aye!

.Vongola.


End file.
